


Perfect Pet

by Depressedonetime



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dom Frank Iero, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Puppy Play, Sub Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedonetime/pseuds/Depressedonetime
Summary: Frank has some fun with his puppy
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Perfect Pet

Frank woke up suddenly to the sun shining in his eyes. He yawned and stretched, rolling out of bed before rubbing his eyes. 

Across the room, he could hear his pet whimpering. Frank didn’t know how long he’d been awake, but apparently long enough to start complaining. His legs were drawn up to his chest, cramped in the small crate he was in. Frank was seriously thinking about getting a bigger one. 

“Good morning, puppy,” Frank said sleepily. He unlocked the door and let Gerard crawl out. “Are you gonna be a good boy for me?”

Gerard nodded. 

“Then you can stay out here today. I have work in an hour, so why don’t you go get yourself ready?”

“May I walk, master?” Gerard asked. He was perched on his knees, and Frank could see an erection straining against the fabric of his boxers. 

“No, you may not.” Frank ran a hand through his hair. He was impressed that his pet hadn’t touched himself, since that’s how he’d woken up the day before- Gerard had been moaning too loudly, and Frank caught him trying to rub against one of his toys. He’d taken the toy, but he intended to give it back to him before he left. 

Gerard crawled out of the room, followed closely by Frank. Frank went to the kitchen to make them breakfast, and Gerard went to the playroom to get ready. Frank heard soft moans, but he didn’t react, because he knew those moans, and he knew it meant that Gerard was putting a plug in. 

Gerard came out a few minutes later. He had on his collar, and he had switched out his boxers for bare skin. Frank could see how hard he was, leaking now. 

“Good morning, pup.” Frank put a plate on the floor for him. “If you’re good, I’ll let you eat dinner on the couch with me tonight. What does good mean?” 

“No touching myself,” Gerard said instantly. “No pleasure without master, clean the house while master is at work, organize the playroom.”

“Good boy.” Frank gestured to the plate on the ground. Gerard tied his hair back and leaned down to eat. “I want you to have lunch at twelve thirty today, and then shower. Spend the morning cleaning, and after your shower, take an hour of free time. Understand?”

“Yes, master.”

“Good.” Frank cut into his breakfast, then stood up and walked to go get dressed. Gerard was collecting their plates when he came back, and standing at the sink, washing them. “Good boy, already doing chores. I have to brush my teeth and pack lunch and then I’ll be out and out of your way, alright?”

“Yes, master,” Gerard responded absently. 

Frank made his lunch, then went to brush his teeth. He kissed Gerard before he left for work. 

Now Gerard was alone. He stretched his legs and rolled around on the rug for a few minutes before standing up and starting to clean. He knew that Frank always wanted the house spotless, and he did what he could to keep up with that. 

He swept the living room and vacuumed the carpet there, then dusted Frank’s office. He started cleaning the toys in the playroom around ten, and by twelve thirty, he was ready to eat. He made himself a simple sandwich and had some chicken with it. Frank didn’t like chicken, but since Gerard didn’t eat much protein, he bought it for him when he went shopping. Gerard cooked it, though, because Frank refused to touch it. 

He showered, then brushed his teeth, and then sat on the couch, trying to think of what to do. His cock was throbbing painfully, and the shower hadn’t done anything to help with that. He would have thought that it would have gone down by now, but the plug inside him shifted every time he moved, and he had moved a lot today. 

He sat on the floor, whimpering as the plug pressed up against his prostate. He shifted his hips, which pressed the plug right up against his prostate. A moan tore from his throat. He kept shifting his hips back and forth, rocking against the floor, trying to hold off from cumming. But one solid press to his prostate from the plug sent him flying over the edge. 

He looked down, panicked, at his lap, which was now covered in cum. Frank would be getting home any minute, and if he saw the mess Gerard had made-

“Gee?” The door opened. 

Gerard panicked. He looked around desperately for something, anything to cover him, but he couldn’t find anything, and he knew he was dead fucking meat when Frank turned the corner. 

Frank looked at his lap. “So. This is how you spend your free time.”

“Master, I didn’t-”

“Quiet. I don’t want your excuses. To your crate, right now.”

Gerard hung his head and crawled to his crate. The plug was pressing against his prostate every time his hips moved, sending shocks of pain and pleasure through his body. 

Frank followed him to their room and locked the crate door. He got undressed, and just when Gerard got hopeful, he put on pajamas. He climbed into bed and opened his laptop. “House is clean, you're clean, you ate, good job. You did pleasure yourself without master’s permission, however, and that warrants punishment.”

Gerard didn’t say anything, just stared down at his lap. 

“You’ve been so good up until this week, Gerard, what’s going on?”

“Nothing, master,” Gerard said quietly. He’d been a lot more horny than usual this week, and he wasn’t sure why. There was nothing else out of the ordinary. 

“Are you sure? You never disobey my orders.” Frank slid out of bed and sat on the floor in front of Gerard’s crate. “Talk to me. Frank to Gerard, there’s no pet and master right now. What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.” Gerard leaned against the bars of his crate. “I’ve just been, I dunno, hornier than usual? And you’re busy a lot.”

“Well we don’t have sex very often, and I  _ am  _ busy, it could be that you’re feeling deprived.” Frank unlocked the crate door. “C’mere.”

Gerard crawled into his arms, and  _ oh yeah,  _ that’s what he wanted. He hugged Frank tightly and nodded. “I’m deprived.”

“I have a week off next week. We can spend it cuddling and fucking, if you so choose. However, you’re still getting your punishment, because you still disobeyed me.”

Gerard nodded. “Just...let me have a little longer.”

Frank rubbed his back, and Gerard sighed, melting into his touch. They cuddled for a few minutes until Gerard felt mostly satisfied, and then Frank locked him back in his crate and went back to surfing the internet on his laptop. 

“What's your favorite color?” Frank asked. 

“Yellow,” Gerard said, confused. “Why?”

“Mm...I’m getting you a new crate. This one is too small, you shouldn’t be this cramped. You’ve grown a lot since we started using this one.”

Personally, Gerard hadn’t thought he’d grown at all, but it was nice that Frank thought he had. 

Gerard sat quietly with his head resting against the thin bars while Frank shopped. Every move shifted the plug, and he was hard again in no time, whimpering 

“Aw, is my puppy hard and needy again?” Frank asked, sliding off the bed. He opened the bottom drawer of his dresser and walked over with something in his hand. “Come here. Up against the bars.”

Gerard pressed up against the bars of his crate, whimpering. His dick slid against the crossed bars, and he whined needily. 

Frank unlocked the door. “Come here.”

Gerard shuffled even closer, and whined when Frank slipped a cock ring on him.

“Don’t you dare complain. This is your punishment, and you’re gonna fucking take it. Now turn around.” Frank shut the door again and locked it. 

Gerard turned around, confused. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen, since usually Frank brought him to the playroom when he was being punished. 

Frank walked around the back of the crate and unbuckled Gerard’s collar. Gerard gasped as his face was forced against the bars and Frank buckled his collar again. There was barely any room to move from this position. 

“Master, what are you- mmf-” Gerard whined around the cock that was suddenly shoved into his mouth. He looked up at Frank, blinking rapidly against the tears forming. 

“You look so good sucking my cock,” Frank growled. “Gonna fuck you so fucking hard, and you’re not cumming for a fucking week. Twice, puppy! Twice you’ve-  _ ah, shit-  _ tried to get o-off without my permission.”

Gerard whined, letting his eyes slip shut. He felt Frank pull out of his mouth and tried to drop his head forward, but his collar just pulled and choked him. He whimpered. 

“Shut it, mutt.” Frank crossed the room for lube and then came back over, jerking himself slowly. “Hands and knees.”

Gerard got onto his hands and knees as best as he could. His ass was pressed back against the metal bars, and suddenly, he understood why Frank wanted to get him a new crate. 

Frank slicked up three fingers. The gaps in the bars weren’t big enough for him to fit his whole hand through, but it could fit three fingers or his dick. 

Gerard whined as Frank pulled out the plug and fingered him open. They didn’t fuck that much, since it wasn’t either of their  _ favorite  _ things in the world, so getting something up his ass was always a new experience. And they’d never fucked while he was in his crate before- he couldn’t drop his head and spread his thighs for Frank, he just had to stay perfectly still. 

Frank pulled his fingers out after a few minutes. “My pretty puppy...ass back.”

Gerard pressed back further, his back dipping at an awkward angle, so that the bars dug into his ass. He whined when he heard Frank’s slick hand moving along himself. 

“Gonna fuck your tight ass so hard, puppy,” Frank growled. He dropped to his knees and lined up with Gerard before slowly pushing in. Gerard whimpered, closing his eyes. “Yeah? You like that?” 

Gerard nodded desperately. “Yes, master!”

Frank moaned and tangled his fingers in the bars of the cage. He couldn’t hold on to Gerard like he usually did, but he had the harsh metal to make up for it. 

Gerard whined as he started pounding into him, trying to spread his thighs. “Master…”

“Hm?” Frank ground the tip of his cock against his prostate. 

Gerard cried out, his head jerking as far as his collar would allow. “A-ah! Master!”

“Pretty puppy,” Frank murmured. He groaned. “What do you want?”

“Harder, master, and deeper!”

Frank moaned, pressing his head against the crate. He could feel his orgasm coiling tight in his stomach- getting to fuck Gerard was a pretty rare thing, and his ass was much tighter than his mouth. “Puppy, I’m close.”

“Me too,  _ ah, _ ” Gerard whined. “Please, master!” 

“Please what?” Frank slowed his thrusts down to try and control the orgasm threatening to spill over. 

“Make me cum!” Gerard cried. 

Frank pulled out. He jerked himself off until he came over the bars of the crate and Gerard’s ass, then walked over to unbuckle his collar. Gerard whimpered desperately. 

“Ah, what did I say?” Frank asked. “No cumming for a  _ week.  _ This is the second time you’ve gotten off without me home. No treats, and no cumming this week.”

“Master, I-”

“Do not.” Frank slid the collar from around Gerard’s neck and walked around to unlock the door. Gerard crawled over, and he fastened it around his neck again. “No arguments, or your punishment will last longer. And you be fucking good about it or I’m caging you, got it?”

“Yes, master,” Gerard whispered. 

“Good boy.” Frank coaxed him out of the cage. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”


End file.
